Hermanas
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Blackfire ha salido de prisión y decide visitar a su querida hermana pero se da cuenta que Starfire está enamorada de Robín y no puede revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que es muy tímida, así que como buena hermana mayor decide ayudarle a que el chico sepa la verdad. One Shot. LEMON. StarfirexRobínxBlackfire ¡Dejen REVIEWS porfavor, bueno o malos!


**Todos los personajes nombrados son de los Teen Titans, los cuales no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_- Hola hermanita – _saludé de forma sarcástica – _hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, estoy muy feliz de verte, espero que tú te sientas igual yo –_ la tomé de la barbilla mientras ella trataba de zafarse de las ataduras que me vi obligada a hacerle –_ Tan inocente cómo siempre, no creas que podrás zafarte tan fácilmente, estos lazos no son comunes y corrientes, los conseguí en la prisión de Tamaran, aunque no lo creas logré hacer muy buenos amigos, de hecho… Ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron a escapar –_ le contaba mientras echaba un vistazo a mi alrededor

_- asnjskimd –_ sus intentos por hablar me causaron ternura

_- Déjame ayudarte – _quité la venda que le había puesto en la boca hace algunos minutos atrás.

-_ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dime para qué haz ve… askdjaod – _Volví a tapar su boca ya que no me dijo nada interesante

- _Tan aburrida como siempre –_ me acerqué a su armario y saqué un atuendo idéntico al que usa mi querida Starfire, me quité mi vestuario y me puse la falda púrpura junto con el cinturón– _He estado algo aburrida desde que salí de prisión, me he dedicado a espiarte por varias semanas y me di cuenta que eres muy atolondrada –_ me puse sus botas –_ al parecer ese chico Robín que tanto te gusta no te hace caso, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a que te vea de otra manera –_ terminé de ponerme los guantes y el brazalete que siempre utiliza en su bíceps - _¿Y sabes algo más? También aprendí magia y mira –_ alcé mis manos para cambiar mi cabello a un color rojizo – _Ahora soy idéntica a ti, Robín no notará la diferencia. ¿Por cierto no crees que tu ropa se ve mejor en mí? – _le dije mientras me miraba al espejo -_Volveré para dormir en tu cama –_ le dije mientras la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse –_ O tal vez no… _- volteé para mirarla, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, al parecer ya había entendido que iba a 'jugar' un poco con su amigo Robín.

Caminé por los pasillos de la torre T, rumbo a la habitación de ese sujeto, después de estarlo observando todos estos días me pareció muy sexy y si mi tonta hermana no piensa acostarse con él, yo lo haré por ella…

_- ¡Amiga Raven!_ _Vamos a pintarnos las uñas y… - _le dije para evitar levantar sospechas.

- _No… -_ me respondió sin separar la mirada de su libro, como lo pensé no se dio cuenta que no era Starfire, siendo ella la más astuta, los demás serían pan comido.

Seguí caminando hacia la habitación de Robín, y di vuelta por otro pasillo y venían tonto 1 y tonto 2 corriendo felizmente hacia mí.

- _Hey Star, vamos a jugar bola apestosa – _me dijo el chico verde muy animado mostrándome una gran bola de calcetines apestosos

- ¡_Booya! Será muy divertido – _gritó entusiasmado el mitad robot

- _Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que practicar la ceremonia de Kishnarf que se celebra mañana en mi pueblo natal – _les dije como mi aburrida hermana seguramente diría

- ¡_Tú te lo pierdes Star! –_ gritó el chico bestia mientras corrían nuevamente con su bola apestosa

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo aquel chico de cabello alborotado y cómo lo encontraría en su habitación… Al fin después de tantos pasillos me detuve frente a la puerta que decía 'Robín' ¿qué sería mejor?... ¿Tocar o entrar sin autorización? Entrar sin autorización va más con mi personalidad. La puerta se deslizó frente a mí y para mi sorpresa la habitación se encontraba vacía. Me recosté en su cama para esperarlo provocativamente. Esperé 15, 20, 25 minutos y nada. Me levanté nuevamente porque ya se me había entumecido el brazo de estar recostada en la misma postura por tanto tiempo, me dirigí al baño, creo que no debí de tomar agua antes de entrar por la ventana de mi hermana, atarla y decidir hacer el amor con su galán. Mientras me veía en el espejo escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse junto con la voz de ese chico de cabello alborotado.

- _Buenas noches chicos, me divertí jugando bola apestosa – _escuché como se cerró la puerta. Apagué rápidamente la luz y me dirigí hacia la ducha para esconderme, por alguna extraña razón el miedo se apoderó de mí – _Después de una buena partida de bola apestosa nada mejor que una buena ducha – _la luz del baño se encendió y pude escuchar como sus pasos se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba, su mano se introdujo por la cortina divisora de la ducha y el resto del baño y se colocó en la llave de agua caliente, haciendo que me mojara, cubrí mi boca para no hacer ruido por ello y abrí cautelosamente el agua fría.

Robín abrió totalmente la cortina de baño y se quedó totalmente sorprendido al verme, bueno al ver la figura de Starfire –_¿Star qué estás haciendo aquí? – _

_- Yo… ¿me escondía? – _era tan difícil sonar como la torpe de mi hermana, cubrí mis ojos para evitar verlo desnudo, lo cual a mí no me importaba para nada, pero a Starfire sí.

- _¿En mi regadera? – _era extraño, no sonaba molesto, se escuchaba algo excitado

- _Es un buen lugar para ocultarse, a Raven no se le ocurriría buscar en este lugar… -_ mentí

_- Bueno, te ayudaré a ocultarte entonces – _se metió como si naday dejó que el agua recorriera su perfecta figura, vaya, ahora entiendo porque tiene tantas admiradoras, su abdomen está muy bien marcado, sus brazos están muy tonificados, sus piernas están muy bien torneadas también – _Sé que estás observándome – _su comentario me puso nerviosa, pensé que no lo estaba notando –_ Starfire – _quité mis manos de mi cara y pude notar que no traía más su antifaz, es la primera vez que veo sus ojos café intenso – _Tengo que admitir que me agrada que estés aquí… - _me acercó a él – _pero sabes… deberías estar disfrutando de ésta ducha conmigo –_ enseguida colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cadera y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, alzó su mano hacia mi cuello y quitó el cabello que caía en él, separó sus labios de los míos y fue bajando poco a poco hacia mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, acaricié su desnuda espalda por la cual resbalaba agua caliente. Sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien que no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

Las manos de robín comenzaron a desabrochar mi cinturón y lo lanzó a un lado, con su mano derecha bajó el cierre de mi falda y con la derecha apretaba y jugueteaba con uno de mis senos. Comenzó a salir agua fría de la regadera, haciendo que mis pezones se hicieran rígidos, lo cual al parecer le fascinó y ansiosamente me quitó el top púrpura.

_- Eres hermosa – _besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzó a bajar nuevamente por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis senos, jugó un poco con ellos con ambas manos, luego desabrochó el sujetador dejándolas expuestas. Acercó su cara hacia mi seno izquierdo y comenzó a besarlo gentilmente alrededor del pezón, haciéndome sentir punzadas electrizantes por todo mi cuerpo, llegó al pezón y esperó un poco mirándome, agaché mi cara para mirar la razón del por qué se había detenido y sólo sonrió con una mirada traviesa y continuó lamiendo mi pezón y dándole pequeños mordiscos, era tan placentero que varios gemidos volvieron a salir por mi boca. Continuó con mi seno derecho haciéndome sentir el mismo placer, fue subiendo lentamente dando pequeños besos por todas partes hasta llegar a mis labios nuevamente.

- _Te amo, Star –_ había olvidado que no sabía mi verdadera identidad, pero aun así quise continuar con esto, ya que mi 'dulce hermanita' necesita un pequeño empujón para lograr ser menos tímida. Besé sus labios nuevamente y cerré las llaves de la regadera.

- _Ven Robín – _ambos tomamos una toalla y secamos nuestro cuerpos, me quité las botas ya que todo este tiempo se estuvieron mojando, besé a Robín nuevamente y caminamos hacia la cama sin romper el beso, nos mantuvimos un poco de pie mientras mi mano derecha recorría lentamente cada parte del cuerpo de Robín, su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones rígidos, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su erección, se sentía tan fuerte, se sentía tan bien, comencé a acariciarlo suavemente, sin romper el beso. Bajé por su cuello, lamiendo y haciéndole pequeños mordiscos, por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a la orilla de la cama y apreté un poco más su pene haciéndolo soltar un gemido. Di pequeños besos a lo largo de su pene y una que otra lamida, haciéndolo estremecer totalmente.

Me recostó en la cama y quitó mi última prenda que estaba empapada de agua por la ducha. Comenzó a tocar mi clítoris haciendo que me mi espalda se arqueara de lo bien que se sentía cada movimiento de su dedo. Después de varios minutos sintiendo el máximo placer que jamás había sentido Robín se recostó sobre mí y me besó apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a penetrarme, moviéndose lentamente haciéndolo gemir aún más, me gusta mucho como se escuchan sus gemidos, me hacen sentir cada vez mejor.

_- No te separes –_ le dije mientras intentaba ponerme sobre él. Puse mis piernas a sus costados, él colocó sus manos sobre mi cadera y comencé a moverme rápidamente, colocó una de sus manos sobre mis senos. Me encanta escuchar su respiración agitada, colocó nuevamente su mano en mi cadera y comenzó a moverme con más velocidad, haciéndome gritar de placer. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi hechizo había terminado, mi cabello ya no era rojizo, pero gracias a la obscuridad Robín ya no se daría cuenta de ello.

- _Sshhh –_ me cayó el chico maravilla – _Nos pueden escuchar los demás – _la única que quería que nos escuchara era mi pequeña hermana.

Me acerqué a su rostro y comencé a besarlo nuevamente. Cada vez que entraba en mí sentía que mi cuerpo explotaría de placer. Robín salió abruptamente de mí - _¿Qué pasa Robín? –_ le pregunté con el mismo tono en que Starfire lo haría

_- No quiero terminar dentro de ti Star – _me recosté a su lado y me abrazó tiernamente, de verdad amaba a la tonta de mi hermana – _te amo Star – _me dijo dándome suaves besos en los labios.

- _Te amo Robín – _le dije sin sentirlo realmente, pero sé que lo ama y se lo diría si no fuera tan cobarde.

- _Buenas noches princesa – _me dijo_ antes de quedar profundamente dormido_

_- Buenas noches –_ dormí a su lado.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y comencé a vestirme antes que Robín se diera cuenta que no era Starfire. La alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar y Robín despertó

- _Star ¡Hay problemas! - _ volteó a buscarme y se sorprendió al no verme - _¿Fue un sueño? – _

_- No querido –_

_- ¡Blackfire! ¿Qué le has hecho a Star? – _preguntó alterado mientras buscaba su ropa cubierto por una sábana

-_ Robín, Robín, Róbín…- _le dije mientras abría la ventana para escapar –_Starfire estuvo todo el tiempo en su habitación… ¿Crees que ella hubiera sido tan buena como yo? – _abrí la ventana _– Espero que le digas tus sentimientos a Starfire, que por lo visto son los mismos que los de ella… Nos vemos –_ le guiñé el ojo y salí por la ventana, él se encontraba atónito y no pudo decir más, supongo enseguida irá a ver a mi querida hermana. Espero que después de esto dejen de arruinar mis futuros planes malignos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, vi nuevamente los jóvenes titánes y me inspiró ver la maldad de Blackfire, lamentablemente solo sale en 2 capítulos. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama el comic donde son los mismos personajes de los teen titans pero están más grandes? Por favor sí alguien sabe le agradecería mucho que me lo dijera.

Espero reviews, críticas constructivas :)

Gracias por leer.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


End file.
